


Under the Skies, We Meet Again

by ultravioletharte



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultravioletharte/pseuds/ultravioletharte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaya and Zeno meet again, after two thousand years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Skies, We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MurkyMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/gifts), [Kou (Rietto)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rietto/gifts).



The first time she saw him again was under the skies.

But instead of that grey sky filled with rain when they first met, or when that dry blue sky when she first left him, the sky then was bright red. Red with fire, and the ground was lined with red, too, for bandits have come to steal, to plunder, and to kill in her village.

Her village was near Kuuto, the capital. It was somehow a thriving village, not so prosperous, but not poor either. The rice and wheat grew well there, her parents owning one of the fields, and she did not mind helping them in farming. In fact, her parents said that she was born a farmer, for the moment she learned to walk she helped them in planting, as if she had known what to do before. And indeed, even at her age then of seven years old, she was adept at farming and gathering herbs than any of the farmers’ children in the village.

She did not know him by then. The only thing she knew was that her village was suddenly attacked by ruthless men, clad in rough leather armor, with swords flashing and cutting anyone who resisted, and arrows with fire burning houses. Her father and mother had hidden her on their barn, telling her to be silent, so that the bandits would not hurt her. She would have been silent, alone, but the barn was suddenly filled with smoke. Her head was getting dizzy.

“Father, Mother!” she shouted. She shouted them a few times more, but it was no use. The smoke was enveloping the whole barn. When she saw the flames eating the barn’s roof, she thought she was going to die.

But then he came.

“Little girl!” a voice shouted. It was not deep, but she knew it was a man’s voice. And it was a sweet, familiar one, but she didn’t know why. All she knew that she was now safe when she heard it.

And she saw him coming. A fair, golden-haired, beautiful stranger, lad on a long, orange silk overcoat, with a green scarf on his neck, a green sash and a green bandanna with a golden medallion hanging on it.

Or he was supposed to be a stranger. But when he lifted her in his arms and hugged her tight, she knew his embrace and his scent, the scent of sunshine, his soft skin giving her a sense of safety and happiness. She had felt it before. She just couldn't remember when.

“Little girl, you’re safe,” the golden-haired stranger said. When he tried to put her down, she just hugged him tightly, but she didn’t understand why then. She just looked at his blue eyes, and he looked back and smiled as she touched his green scarf, now stained with soot, and the medallion hanging from his bandanna. She didn’t understand why, but she was familiar with the texture of the smooth cotton and that green hue from the scarf, and the cold silver-gold beads from the medallion. She had touched them before.

“Ah, isn’t the medallion beautiful, little girl?” the stranger said. She noticed then the crying people from the direction of the elder’s house yard, and she saw the other villagers there, including her mother and father, looking wide-eyed at the stranger. He gave her to her parents without looking at them. He was about to run, but as she knew she must hold his hand, she grabbed the hem of his scorched clothes. He looked at her, his blue eyes twinkling, he smiled at her, and then gently removed her hand from his hem and held it tight with his.

“Little girl… I need to chase them away. The bad guys. I will play with you later, all right? I promise,” he said, and then he ran.

As some houses fell to the flames, so did the bandits fell to the golden-haired stranger. The villagers, who were no fighters, just stared as the young man fought them, punching and kicking them. And she was so nervous as she stared, for he was slashed by swords, and was shot by arrows so many times she couldn’t count them anymore. But as he fought, all of them saw his wounds healed themselves up, and as she helplessly stared at him she saw golden scales emerging from his body. He continued to fight the bandits until all of them were on the ground, their swords and bows broken, their bodies like bloody heaps.

After the fight, the golden-haired stranger went to her. She noticed her parents tugging her, and the other villagers were trying to go as far from the stranger as they can. She saw the disgust, the hesitation from their faces but she just stood, staring into his eyes.

His scales were gone. But he was smiling at her.

“Little girl, I need to go. The villagers,” he stared helplessly at the others, who avoided his gaze.

And then she knew she had to ask for his name.

“Uh… uh… thank you, mister. What… what is your name?” she asked.

The stranger laughed.

“Zeno’s name is Zeno. It’s been a while since anyone called, or asked for Zeno's name.”

And right then and there, she remembered.

Zeno… it’s easy to remember.

She now knew why he was so familiar.

His laugh, his gaze. His touch, his smile. She had seen it all before.

“Zeno,” she said, but the stranger was now gone, as if he was a dream who just appeared then vanished.

But she knew he was no dream.

“Kaya?” her parents said. The other villagers were now staring at her, but she didn’t mind, as memories came rushing back and as her tears flowed.

“Zeno, it’s me. Kaya. I’m back,” she whispered into the air, hoping that he, whenever he would be now, would hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's Violet! Also known as ultravioletharte.
> 
> I'm really sorry for the slow updates. I'm currently making three novel manuscripts for my Creative Writing classes, and another novel for my thesis, so I'm really busy as of the moment, which is why I haven't updated my first work here at AO3 (I'll be updating all later, if I can find the time, I promise).
> 
> This work is also inspired by doodleladle's drawings of when Kaya and Zeno met in the manga's current timeline (kindly reposted on tumblr and pointed out by none other than murkymuse). Hope my approach here works.
> 
> Happy reading!


End file.
